Martin Kratt
Martin W. Kratt is the elder of the Kratt Brothers, four years older than Chris Kratt. He's the current Nature Water Guardian. As of "The Seventh Kratt Sibling" however, Martin is now the middle brother, technically four years younger than Ventus. History Childhood Martin was the first child in the Kratt family. At first, no signs of any powers were seen. When Martin was half a year old, he one day got overheated and moaned "Hooo...", meaning "hot" and the whole household became cold. They had their thermostat checked, but nothing was out of place. After the twins were born, the blonde tyke suddenly covered the living room floor in frost. That's when his parents figured out that he had powers, and decide to hide them. As he grew older, those powers became stronger and easier to control. For three years, the Kratt family lived with this secret until another child with abnormal abilities was born: Chris. He was only half a year old as well when he made a plant grow from a flower pot. The eldest child was happy to have someone like him and Linda and the twins were just as overjoyed. However, their father was enraged that Chris was a "freak of nature" like Martin. Weeks later, Mr. and Mrs. Kratt got divorced and the dad took the twins. He said very harsh things to Martin, making him break down in sobs and freeze the hallway and his sisters' old bedroom. Because of this, the blonde began to hate himself and his powers and became ill-willed as well as a bit distant from Chris. But once his baby brother helped him stand up against Zach Varmitech, Martin finally got over his sadness and started accepting his powers again. When Chris was ten months old, the family went to the park, but were then attacked by Paris and Maximilian. Martin tried to protect them with his ice powers, but the shadow wolves broke through and snatched his brother. In an attempt to save him, the boy in blue froze the ground, making them slip and fling Chris into the air. The baby caught himself with a vine and Martin retrieved him. The two Lupus escaped, vowing to return for them. Four years later, he and Chris woke up early and played in the snow. They built a little snowboy they named Minty. The brothers took their new pal to a lake, which the elder brother froze so they could skate. However, the Lupus attacked them again, and the two barely managed to protect themselves before the wolves retreated. His and Chris' powers were then sealed by their guardian Athena and their memories were altered, so they wouldn't remember about them. Wild Kratts As grown ups, Martin and Chris traveled the world, observing and researching creatures. They made many friends, including the A.I. Ttark and the magic lemur from another world named Zoboomafoo (Zoboo for short). After many adventures, they returned home and soon met up with Aviva, a childhood friend. Eris Arc Chaos Arc Darkness Arc ''The Creature Clan Series'' In the comic series, Martin is Kyle Byone, an employee of Zach Varmitech in the testing division with his brother Derek (Chris). After the accident, Kyle gained the powers and traits of a cheetah, and then became the hero Cheeter. With his brother, little sister Helen (Mina) and three friends, they became the Creature Clan. Relationships Family Chris Kratt - little brother/best friend Martin and Chris had always been together since they were kids. The two are very close and were even brothers in their past life. As children, before the second Lupus attack, Martin would play with Chris with his ice powers and it was Chris that encouraged him stand up to Zach. Both effect each other's lives. Both brothers are very protective of one and the other. They have a strong brotherly love bond between them, making them inseparable. As kids after an accident, Chris promised a comatose Martin that he wouldn't put him in harm's way. Their strong connection is what embodies the Sixth Element - the Element of Love. Because of their strong bond, they have a telepathic link that is stronger than the others. Signs of this appeared in the finale, where Martin told Chris to never lose hope and to assure him that he's alive after his "death". Some of the episodes revolve around their friendship and love for each other. Episodes being "Chris-tal Clear", "When Kratt was Kratt", "Through Mint and Minds", and most of "Eris' Wrath". Mina Kratt - adopted little sister Clarissa Kratt - adopted little sister Linda Kratt - mother William Kratt - father Before Chris was born, Martin was pretty close to his dad. And at first, the father didn't mind that he had powers and actually would encourage him. But when Chris was shown to have powers too, Eris' curse took effect on Mr. Kratt, making him hate his sons. He divorced Linda and took the twins, and called Martin and Chris "freaks of nature". Martin became heartbroken and started hating his powers because his dad hated him for them. This caused a strain in their memories of each other. It is revealed in the Season 1 finale that Mr. Kratt had thought about how the brothers were doing without him, though he didn't remember them having powers for twenty-five years. After his confession, Martin was quick to forgive him. Christine and Susan Kratt - younger twin sisters Grandpa Kratt - maternal grandpa Grandma Kratt - maternal grandma Ventus - little brotherly figure, adopted big brother When the team saved Ventus from his dark form Black Storm, he and Chris were quick to accept him as family, since he was and is their brother. Martin cares a lot about him just like all his other little siblings, even though Ven wasn't officially adopted. He was happy when his little "brother" was able to join the family reunion. When Ven became an adult again and joined the team, he became the official third Kratt Brother. However, that made Martin the second eldest sibling, making him unsure of how he should speak to him. This put a small halt in their brotherly bond. In "Brotherly Rescue", Ventus and Martin told each other their doubts, surprisingly both being if they were being good brothers, with Ven's addition of not being a good creature adventurer. After a short talk between them, the two became immediately closer. Ventus is very protective of his new little siblings, especially Martin and Chris. His argument has always been that he can't lose them again. Crew Aviva Corcovado - close friend Koki Bambrick - close friend Jimmy Z - close friend David Genosharp - new friend, apparently reincarnated brother Elsa Genosharp - new friend Samuel Jawclaw - new friend MATI Tortovado - Tortuga A.I., new friend Others Laura Wilkinson - crush, girlfriend after Chris Crush Athena - friend/guardian Aqua - past life/subconscience Martin is on good terms with his original incarnation and subconscience. Ice - darkness Abilities Natural skills and powers Martin is an excellent swimmer. He can swim as fast as most fish. Revealed in "Through Mint and Minds", Martin was born with the power of ice and snow, the only power he inherited from his original incarnation Aqua. He could make it snow even inside and cover things in frost. Even as a child, he could make a barrier or pillar of ice. However, he would lose control whenever he's upset. This power was locked along with any memory related to it by Athena for his safety. This power became available to him again when he became a Nature Guardian, first signs appearing in "Chris-tal Clear". In "Through Mint and Minds", the seal was removed. At the end of the finale, this power became linked to his medallion to avoid accidental use. Guardian powers *Creature Comprehension *Water Manipulation *Telepathic link with Chris (as of "Eris' Wrath") Sword of Poseidon The Sword of Poseidon is Martin's default Guardian Weapon. His medallion led him to it while visiting Poseidon's temple. Kratt Sense As of "Karma Chameleon", Martin's sprigs would sense trouble, like when something falls or when a storm is coming. These senses happen involuntarily. Marine Creature Capabilities (influence of Oceanus' Sapphire) Due to his exposure to Oceanus' Sapphire in "No Tears for Fears", Martin can hear the thoughts of marine animals. He is even able to perfectly mimic a creature's sounds and language without the Creature Power Suit. Martin is able to also purify any body of water. Shadows Crown Form: Sea Crown Sea Crown is Martin's Crown Form. He obtains this form with the power of the Elemental Crystal, Oceanus' Sapphire. This form was obtained in No Tears for Fears shortly after he learns the real meaning of Bravery. When in use, all his Guardian abilities are much stronger, such as creating tidal waves at sea, something he couldn't do in his normal state. In this form, he can also transform his body into water to camouflage into the water. Staff of Selene While in Sea Crown, Martin can switch between the Sword of Poseidon and his Sea Crown weapon - the Staff of Selene. It allows him to control the tides with the moon's gravitational pull. Outfits Default - Creature Adventurer Guardian - Aqua's Robe While in Nature Guardian uniform, Martin wears the robe his past life, Aqua wore. Its base a navy blue under-dress with long, open sleeves and turtleneck. The opening of the sleeves have bronze yellow lining along with a wavy line a little up. Tied around his hips is a bronze yellow sash, but most of it is covered. Over it is a light blue, vest like garment with bronze yellow outlines and a wave like pattern near the bottom. On his feet are soless blue shoes. Holding it together is a blue button. The collar of the vest like garment is like Martin's jacket collar. Crown Form - Sea Crown Shadow Form (Ice) Trivia *Martin is similar to Anna from Frozen. **In "Chris-tal Clear", he plays a role like hers. ***In most AUs, Martin portrays Elsa. **Both are the energetic, "naïve" sibling. **They wish to help their families. **Both had sacrificed themselves to save their siblings, both becoming statues. * Out of all the team members, he's the character that breaks the 4th wall the most. Category:WK crew member Category:Human Category:Nature Guardian